A Brucas Christmas Special
by Brookebynature
Summary: She hasn't visited Tree Hill in five years. Now a famous model, Brooke returns for the holidays to the town she never forgot, and the people she left behind. A must read for all Brucas fans! COMPLETE
1. Coming Home

**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, I don't own the show, and I don't own any of the songs that may feature in the story at any point.

**A/N- **I just can't stop! Another new story. I had topost this one now though, to spread a little Christmas cheer seeing as I'm listening to Christmas songs and getting all jolly and merry. I'll have to put 'Bad Girl's Secrets' on hold while this story is under way, but there won't be too many chapters, just enough before Christmas as a little gift from me :) I hope you enjoy, and please review at the end!

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 1: Coming Home

_December 2nd _

It was most definitely the holiday season: crowds flocking to the departure lounge where they would fly home to their relatives, Christmas trees and various other decorations spanning the whole length of the airport, a guy dressed as Santa here and there, holding a pot for donations to charity.

In all honestly, Brooke knew she should have been donating to whatever charity it was, but greed had gotten the better of her, and she kept her money in her purse by her side, her hand clutching it tightly for fear of being mugged.

There were of course, photographers that had gotten tip-offs that the infamous Brooke Davis had landed in her home state of North Carolina, back in town for the holidays. Her latest scandal: getting drunk before a show, had been splashed across the pages of newspapers and magazines, with headlines such as 'Davis Hits The Bottle' and 'Davis Drunk Again' common.

Lucas had tried to ignore them, but after Nathan had thrown one under his face, he couldn't help but scan the pictures, just to see if she did really look as good as he had heard everyone say. He hadn't ever thought she would leave after senior year, but then again, none of them had anticipated the Chanel modelling contract. None apart from Rachel, who had passed on Brooke's photo after her shoot with Maxim.

----

"Do you think it's true Nathan?" Haley asked, struggling with their wriggling two-year-old daughter Rebecca under her arm.

"What?"

"Brooke, coming back to Tree Hill."

He looked up from his sports section, grabbing the squealing girl as he kissed Haley briefly on the cheek. "Don't get your hopes up babe."

"It's just, it's been too long."

"She famous now Haley, she doesn't have time for people like us."

Lucas wasn't the only one mad at Brooke for her lack of communication after moving to New York. A phone call one a year would have done, but it had been five years now, and she hadn't so much as sent a birthday card.

"You don't know her reasons Nathan." Haley tried to reason, taking the opportunity to put a pair of boots on Rebecca, who was revelling in the attention her father was giving her.

"I know she thinks she's too good for us now."

"She's a model, not wonder woman."

"She's not one of us anymore" He muttered, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "That's for sure."

----

"Lucas have you seen…"

"No" He cut Karen off abruptly, knowing that she was going to ask about the countless rumours circulating the media about Brooke's possible arrival in Tree Hill.

"I think that constitutes a yes."

"It means what I said." He replied. Pouring himself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot on the stand. "I've heard, but I haven't seen."

"She could be here for Christmas Luke!"

"So what?" He asked quickly. "If Brooke Davis is coming back to Tree Hill, it has nothing to do with me."

The decorations were already making Lucas sick of Christmas, and it was only the beginning of December. What with the fairy lights in his Mom's café, and most of the street a glowing white, his eyes seemed to ache when coming home. It used to be his favourite time of year when he was a kid, back when Keith was still here. He'd get up at 6am to open the presents he knew Karen had saved all year for. There was always the comical sweater that his Aunt in Boston had knitted, not just for him, but there was always one for Karen and one for Keith. They all wore them though, it was tradition.

Tradition had been scrapped now, since Keith had died, there hadn't been a need to recreate the fantasy he'd been able to loose himself in as a kid. Karen tried though, she had to for the sake of their child, the daughter Keith had never gotten to meet. She'd named her Kathryn, and being five now, she was able to understand the concept of Santa, and it had never failed to amaze Lucas seeing the joy on her face when she saw the presents underneath the tree.

"She never called you know Mom."

"I know sweetie."

"Not once. Not even to see whether you'd had the baby."

"She'll have her reasons Luke."

"Well whatever they are, they're not good enough" He replied bitterly.

"You hurt her too you know."

"Peyton and I never got together, Brooke knew that. Besides, that's not why she left."

"You're right." Karen replied, reasoning with her son. "But she had a great opportunity Lucas. She couldn't let that pass."

"She didn't have to leave her whole life behind."

----

The hotel room was too neat for Christmas time, Brooke figured. This was Tree Hill, and there were lights everywhere. It looked a little odd for such a big building to only have the two trees. Still, Christmas hadn't been a part of her life for five years, it didn't need to be now.

Deciding that she needed a hot chocolate, Brooke wrestled with herself about whether or not she should visit Karen's Café. She didn't particularly want to bump into anyone from her past tonight, not when she looked worn out and felt like crap. But there was nowhere else that made hot chocolates as good as Karen's, not even in Manhattan.

----

"How about we get Rebecca a basketball jersey for Christmas?" Nathan asked as Haley returned downstairs, exhaustion written across her face.

"Nice try, but if that appeared in her stocking, she might think Santa thought she was bad this year."

"How can I have a child that doesn't like basketball?"

"She's two, and she's girl." Haley laughed. "Besides, we could get her a little cheerleading uniform."

"No way! My little girl is not wearing a skimpy outfit like that."

"She'll look cute." Haley replied, snuggling into the couch to watch America's Next Top Model. "You know, I always thought that one day, I might see Brooke on this show."

"I always thought that one day I might see Brooke." Nathan muttered, rubbing Haley's stomach. "You think this one's a boy?"

"Not a chance" She giggled, placing her hand over Nathan's. "Even if it is, the amount this one kicks, it'll be a soccer player rather than a basketball player."

Nathan faked shock and mock-clenched his fists. "Never!"

"You think it's true?" Haley asked again.

"What?" Nathan wasn't quite sure why he'd even asked-he knew she meant Brooke.

"Why would she come back this year though? It's a little out of the blue."

"Who knows what goes on in her head. Something inexplicable to the rest of us."

"Good word babe" Haley mocked, kissing Nathan softly as she settled further into his arms.

----

The bell rung almost too loudly when she entered, and thankfully, there weren't any customers. She wasn't sure if she could deal with autograph signing tonight.

She knew it was Karen even before she turned around, that soft humming was the same, as was the warm atmosphere and the smell of coffee and blueberry muffins. Only now, it resembled the inside of Santa's grotto.

"Hey Karen"

She almost dropped the coffee pot as she turned around to see the subject of her and Lucas' earlier conversation standing before her, looking…well like a model.

"Brooke!" She enveloped her in a hug warmer than Brooke could have ever imagined. "Look at you! How are you? How's New York? What brings you here?"

The brunette giggled at Karen's constant stream of questions, though she was more than happy that she didn't appear the slightest bit mad.

"I'm good thanks, and you?"

"I'm great I…"

"Oh my God!" Brooke shrieked "You had the baby! What was it?"

"A girl." Karen smiled proudly. "Kathryn Danielle."

"So she must be like…"

"She's five."

Brooke's mouth dropped open as Karen set the mug of hot chocolate in front of her-she hadn't even had to ask.

"It's really been that long?"

Karen nodded somewhat sadly. "Yeah, five years ago since we last saw you."

"I'm sorry" She began "About not keeping in touch, I just…"

The bell rung, the door opening and shutting quickly, as Lucas dusted the few flakes of snow which had just begun to fall, from his hair. Looking up, he saw the two women, each with totally different expressions across their faces.

"So I guess the rumours were true then." He said coldly, grabbing a mug from behind the counter in order to pour himself some coffee. Right now, he didn't feel so much like the hot chocolate he'd been craving for the past hour.

"Hey Lucas." She replied awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great, thanks so much for asking!" He put on a fake voice, shooting a glare towards Karen, who was undecided about whether to leave them alone, or to stay there in case heavy objects were thrown.

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Which time Brooke?" He exploded. "When you landed in New York five years ago? The first Christmas you missed? The day you knew my Mom was supposed to give birth? Haley's birthday? Nathan's Birthday? My Birthday?"

Brooke couldn't help but stare at the floor, ashamed of her own loyalty. "All of them."

Looking at her dressed in a shortish brown skirt, cream cashmere sweater and tan boots, Lucas couldn't stand it any more. She looked too much like a model, too much like he'd imagined she would if she ever came back, too much like the same Brooke Davis he'd fallen in love with all of those years ago.

And yet she looked different. A little taller, a lot thinner. Her hair was glossy, matching her lips, but she looked tired. And it was hurting him to see her.

"I've gotta go." He said bitterly, leaving the full mug on the counter. "Hope you've had a nice five years Brooke. Merry Christmas."

* * *

The faster you guys can review, the faster I can get the next chapter up.

Emily-Grace xxx


	2. Awaited Apologies

**A/N- **Wow you guys, thank you so much for your reviews. The alert thingy has just started working but my inbox is jammed! I just can't stop listening to Christmas songs, so they totally put me in the mood to write this. Hope you enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 2: Awaited Apologies

_December 3rd _

"It is true." Karen informed Haley as she entered the café, Rebecca and Nathan in tow.

"You sure?" Haley asked wide-eyed.

"She was here last night."

"Mommy?" Rebecca questioned, wanting to be let into the conversation.

"One of Mommy's old friends." Nathan said softly, kissing the wisps of hair that hadn't yet turned brown.

"Not Daddy's?"

"One time baby." he answered, pulling Rebecca onto his knee as Karen placed a cup of hot milk in front of her. "Lots of years ago."

----

Brooke was awake early enough to see the small flakes fluttering past her window, lightly dusting the ground below. She was glad of the minimal amount of snow-it meant that she didn't have to resort to drastic Winter fashion pieces such as the trapper hat with ear flaps she had been sent by Paul Smith, which was residing quite happily in her closet back home in Manhattan. It also meant that Christmas shopping was possible, though Brooke was at a loss as to what to get everyone, especially Lucas, who had been so cold towards her the previous night.

"What do five year old girls like?" Brooke asked the sales assistant dressed as some sort of reindeer gone wrong. She bargained on finding something for Kathryn in this store, but wasn't quite sure what little girls of her age liked. She'd never been around children much before, so Christmas shopping for one was harder than she'd anticipated.

The sales assistant stared wide-eyed at Brooke, who was suddenly too aware of the small crowd that had followed her around the store to the toy department.

"Ms Davis, we have a nice selection of dolls over by the far wall. I could show you…"

"Is that what little girls like? Or do they want make up."

The woman laughed, and Brooke wasn't quite sure why. As far as she could remember, she'd wanted make up when she was five years old, and had probably gotten it. Then again, Kathryn was Karen's daughter, so make up was probably off limits.

"Yeah, the dolls would be good."

Brooke wasn't sure she could recall the last time she had visited a toy section in a department store, but she was almost sure that there hadn't been as many dolls as this. There were ones that were soft, ones that peed, ones that cried, ones that responded to your voice. All Brooke knew was that the brightly coloured packaging and harsh lighting was hurting her eyes, and she definitely didn't want to get Kathryn one of these dolls. Besides, she had five years worth of presents to buy, a doll just couldn't cut it.

"What else do little girls like?"

After browsing most of the store, Brooke was still undecided about what to buy, telling herself that nothing was good enough. She could always fly to New York again before Christmas if she couldn't find everything she needed here.

A group of photographers had arrived, flashing their cameras in Brooke's face as she made her way down the street. The media frenzy had started long before her trip here, and she knew it was wishful thinking to hope that the paparazzi would leave her alone.

----

Lucas had avoided Karen's café all day for fear of running into Brooke, but after realising that he had left his laptop there, he couldn't do anything but go there, hoping all the while that Brooke would have returned to New York.

"Unc Lu!" Rebecca squealed excitedly as Lucas entered the café, glad that the snow hadn't fallen any faster or thicker. He hated the snow, in fact, he hated the cold weather altogether. He remembered back to when he and Brooke were together, the first time, how much she loved the snow, and how cute she looked in his scarf that was way too long for her.

"Hey little girl." He picked the giggling child up, twirling her round as she pulled on his own scarf he hadn't yet removed. "We'll have to work on you getting my name right." He chuckled. "I'm not sure if I like Unc Lu."

"Unc Lu!" She squealed again, making everyone else laugh.

"She been here?" Lucas asked Karen as Haley and Nathan chatted, teaching Rebecca the colours of the fairy lights illuminating the window.

"Who?"

"You know who I mean."

"Just say her name Lucas."

"Brooke!" He shouted, his voice a little angry. "Okay? Has Brooke been here?"

On cue, the door opened, and in she walked, carrying a few bags with some kind of red box balanced underneath one of her arms. She stopped dead when she saw Lucas, and turning, she gulped as Nathan, Haley and a very happy little girl stared at her.

"Brooke!"

She wasn't prepared for Haley almost knocking her over, but she couldn't help but smile when the girl who'd been a better friend to her than anyone else she'd ever known whispered in her ear "There'd better be something for me in those bags."

"Glad to see you're still alive Brooke" Nathan muttered from his place at the table. Brooke couldn't concentrate on his words however as she felt tugging at her coat, and looked down to see a little hand.

"Hello."

She hoisted the little girl into the air, who shrieked with delight at the attention. "And what's your name?"

"Barbie Scott"

Both Brooke and Haley giggled, and the guys couldn't help but smile. "You're telling me that your Mommy and Daddy named you Barbie?" Brooke asked in mock-disbelief.

Sadly, Rebecca shook her head.

"Tell Brooke your real name baby." Haley laughed.

"Rebecca Taylor Scott"

"Now that's more like a name I know you're your Mommy would pick." Brooke laughed, twirling Rebecca around for the second time that afternoon.

"You're going to make her sick." Nathan said coldly, watching as Brooke placed his daughter back on the ground.

"Nathan!" Haley hissed, narrowing her eyes at her husband, who showed no signs of accepting Brooke back into his life.

"No it's o.k." Brooke replied. "I get it."

Karen handed Brooke a steaming mug of hot chocolate much to her appreciation, as she set the bags down on the floor beside her.

"How are you?" She asked Haley. "I can't believe you have a daughter."

"I's two!" Rebecca chipped in, thrusting her foot towards Brooke. "New."

"Wow, they're very cool boots!"

The little girl nodded vigorously, trying to place herself in Haley's lap.

"But if you've got new boots, what will there be left for Santa to bring you?"

"A bike."

"You want a bike?"

Rebecca nodded as she finally positioned herself on Haley's knee, wriggling around until she settled against the softness of her Mommy's sweater.

"I'm good thanks." Haley laughed after finally being given the chance to talk. "A little tired, but good."

"I had no idea you were even pregnant."

"That's what happens when you don't get in touch with people for five years." Lucas said bitterly.

"How are you?" Haley asked in an attempt to brush past Lucas' comment. "I mean, you look really good, great actually."

"Thanks. I'm good, I have erm…" She looked up to see a few paparazzi outside of the café, attracting attention from passers by. "I have a contract with Chanel, and I live in Manhattan…"

"The wonderful life of Brooke Davis" Lucas muttered, receiving a dirty look from Karen, who was trying her best to stay out of the conversation.

"Could you get me some sort of deal on some stylish maternity clothes?" Haley joked. "There's only so much wear you can get out of sweats and a tank top."

"You're pregnant?"

"It's a boy" Nathan smiled, softening a little at the mention of his second child.

"You wish!"

"I'm a Scott, how could I not father a son?"

Brooke giggled a little, smiling at Rebecca who was still staring at her.

"I've gotta go." Lucas stood up, brushing the creases out of his jeans as he realised that he'd only actually come to pick up his computer.

"Can I talk to you?" Brooke asked. "For a few minutes."

"I don't have anything to say."

"But I do." She replied. "Please?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to say no, not when she showed him those dimples he'd missed kissing so much.

"Fine. But I have to get back."

"Only a few minutes I promise."

Karen told them to go through the back rather than talking outside for the photographers to hear. The last thing she wanted was for her son to be exposed by the paparazzi as Brooke's one-time boyfriend. Who knew what kind of stories might then circulate?

"I'm sorry." She began. "I meant to keep in touch I just…"

"Forgot how to use a phone?"

"Lucas…"

"Don't Brooke! Okay? Don't use that voice on me because it hurts. You can't just waltz back into my life after five years and expect me to be happy to see you."

"I thought you would be happy." She stared at the ground disheartened. "I thought that…"

"That what? Everything would just go back to how it was and we could all hang out together? You're five years too late for that Brooke!"

"I'm sorry" She repeated, the tears threatening to fall. She had no idea what to say other than that. It was all she could say.

"I'm sorry too." Lucas replied.

"For what?"

"That it has to be like this."

"But it doesn't!"

"This was your choice Brooke. It was your choice to leave, it was your choice not to call to let us know that you'd landed, it was your choice to come back without warning."

"I got a job Lucas!"

"We all got jobs. We just didn't all forget the people we left behind."

"Is that what you think?" She asked "That I forgot about you?"

"Well if you didn't, you obviously didn't care enough to call."

"I did care Luke, I just…"

"Don't." He said coldly. "Don't call me Luke."

----

"I like her." Rebecca announced to her very quiet parents who weren't quite sure what to say to one another.

"Me too baby." Haley replied as she rocked her daughter in a bid to soothe them both.

"Daddy?"

"I used to."

"Why?"

"Daddy's just a little upset right now." Haley said softly.

"I'm not upset!" Nathan replied "I'm just mad."

"You think they're o.k in there?"

"No"

"Me neither."

----

"Why are you even back here?" Lucas shouted. "Why now? After all of these years."

"I have a break from modelling."

"I'm sure you've had breaks before."

"But not like this" Brooke replied, the tears pricking in her eyes threatening to ruin her mascara at any moment. "They fired me Lucas."

He wasn't quite sure what to say, not to that. But when her eyes met his, he couldn't do anything but pull her to him as she cried, mumbling almost incoherent 'I'm sorry's' over and over until he wrapped his arms around her, shushing her quietly.

Lucas didn't dare ask why, he wasn't cruel enough to make her tell him the story today, but if what he'd heard and seen in the papers was true, Lucas was almost sure he knew why.

"Well Tree Hill isn't really the place to model." He tried to joke, but it was too hard. Everything was too hard right now: he couldn't show how mad he still was, not when Brooke was crying. He knew he should follow Haley's example and be happy that she was here now, but he couldn't.

Brooke's arrival was stirring up too many of the feelings he'd fought so hard to bury, and as she let out a shaky breath against his neck, Lucas had to close his eyes tightly, silently cursing himself. He was still in love with Brooke Davis, and she…well she had too much power over him for that feeling to ever go away.

* * *

Please review, love Emily-Grace xxx 


	3. Cookies and Christmas Cheer

**A/N- **Wow you guys! All I can say is thankyou so very much for your reviews, I've never recieved this many before so I'm glad I can spread a little Christmas cheer, especially with the upcoming episode. This chapter is a kind of a filler, not because I couldn't think of anything to write, but because I felt that the story will need it before the next chapter. Hope you enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 3: Cookies and Christmas Cheer

_December 5th_

"We need to get Rebecca's presents Nathan" Haley tried to reason with her husband.

"She's not looking after her."

"Why not? Rebecca loves her."

"She doesn't know her! Besides, what does Brooke Davis know about children anyway?" Nathan asked, rubbing his forehead as Haley did her best begging eyes.

"It'll only be for a couple hours."

"Why can't we just leave her with Lucas?"

"He's working today, and so is Karen. She'll be fine Nathan."

"Unc Lu!" Rebecca came running, disappointed to see that her favourite uncle wasn't here to spin her round.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go out for a little while sweetie." Haley bent down to her daughter's level, re-plaiting the section of hair that had fallen loose.

"Unc Lu coming!"

"Not exactly."

"Annie Kar?"

"No, Aunty Karen has to work, so you remember Brooke?"

"Haley don't!"

"She was great with her the other day Nathan." Haley replied, securing the plait with a pink band.

"I like."

"You like Brooke baby?"

Rebecca nodded vigorously and Haley smirked. "Great."

----

Lucas stared at his cell, almost willing Brooke to ring so that he didn't have to pick up the phone and call her himself. After dropping her off at her hotel the other night, he'd only heard from her once yesterday, just a quick call to say thank you. He hadn't yet told his Mom, or Haley and Nathan about her being fired in case Brooke didn't want them to know.

He had however, pushed his anger to the back of his mind for now, focusing instead on worry. The more he thought it over in his mind, the more he wondered whether Brooke was an alcoholic. There were no traces in her hotel room, and her breath didn't smell, but he knew true alcoholics, especially those in the public eye could hide their problem well.

She was thinner than he remembered, a lot thinner, but then again, she had drunk hot chocolate, and models weren't supposed to be anything other then skinny. Brooke looked tired though, Lucas couldn't deny that.

"Hello?" He answered the vibrating cell almost instantly, grateful to hear Brooke's voice on the other end.

"Hey, um so I just called to see how you are."

Lucas nodded, but then realised she couldn't see him.

"So how are you?"

"Honestly?" He asked. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"You."

"Lucas you don't have to worry about me." She laughed a little, feeling that familiar lump in her throat.

"How long are you staying Brooke?"

"Lucas I really don't want to have the conversation over the phone…"

"Funny" He said a little coldly "Cos I don't really want to be having this conversation at all."

"Can we meet up?" She asked a little warily "Tonight when you're done with work?"

Lucas contemplated her offer for a few seconds, knowing he would only regret it if he said no.

"My Mom's café?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

She'd hung up before he could even say bye, before he could change his tone to a friendlier one, to the one he wished he could use easily when it came to Brooke.

----

"Brooke said yes." Haley told Nathan. "She'll come over here and watch Rebecca."

"She's not inviting the paparazzi is she?" Nathan asked. "I don't want a media circus surrounding my house."

"Brooke doesn't invite the paparazzi, they just…turn up."

"I was being sarcastic." Nathan replied from his position on the couch watching ESPN re-runs.

"Funny."

She leant down to kiss him and soon found herself being pulled down so that she was lying on top of Nathan on the couch.

"See Rebecca, this is why you're having a new brother or sister." Brooke cleared her throat, stifling a giggle at the sight of Haley and Nathan jumping apart. "Oh don't stop on my account."

Brooke returned to the hallway to take off her jacket and scarf, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"She just lets herself in?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at Haley.

"Same old Brooke."

"So there's plenty of food and dvds for if you guys get bored." Haley told Brooke, fastening to zipper on her coat. "And Rebecca has _way _too many toys upstairs that she can play with."

"You'll probably get roped in to playing Barbies though." Nathan informed her, picking up his daughter to give her a goodbye kiss.

"We'll be fine right Rebecca?"

The little girl nodded and Brooke smiled, taking her from Nathan.

"Bye guys."

----

"We probably weren't supposed to get cookie dough on the walls Rebecca." Brooke giggled, surveying the state of Haley and Nathan's kitchen only a few minutes into their cookie-making. There was flour covering the floor, not to mention Rebecca's face and hands. Brooke's Prada sweater was covered in the dough, and she'd managed to get it in her hair that had previously been curled to perfection.

"Haley?" They heard Lucas' voice shout as the door shut behind him.

"Unc Lu!"

"Hey baby girl…what happened?" He laughed, dusting the flour off of his niece's nose as Brooke emerged from the kitchen.

Lucas looked at her as if to ask what had happened, but she simply shrugged and smiled. "Babysitting Brooke Davis style."

"We make cookies!" Rebecca screeched as Lucas finished twirling her round-something he always did no matter how many times he visited in one day.

"Nathan and Haley went shopping." Brooke informed him, dusting the white out of her hair before she attempted to scrape off the stray gloops of cookie dough that had started to stick.

"So they left you in charge."

"Uh huh. We thought we'd make some Christmas cookies for Mommy and Daddy, and then take some to Auntie Karen later."

"And Unc Lu!" Rebecca shouted, patting Lucas on the head with her flour-coated hands.

"And for Uncle Lucas too."

"Seems like you got most of it on you!" Lucas chuckled lightly and carried Rebecca out of the room to determine the damage on Nathan and Haley's kitchen.

"You want some coffee or something?" Brooke asked.

"Um, it's o.k, I just came to see if Haley still wanted me to watch Rebecca next weekend."

"Stay!" Rebecca shouted, pointing to the tray on the kitchen counter which had yet to be covered with cookie dough. "Help."

"We could use someone who's more careful with the flour." Brooke giggled as Lucas placed Rebecca on the floor, revealing his own sweater covered in white dust. "Or not."

"Stay" The little girl repeated.

"Well you've already covered me in flour missy, I might as well now."

The next half hour consisted of a few flour fights instigated by Lucas, who almost choked when Rebecca stuffed a handful into his open mouth. Brooke's laughing was killed by Lucas smearing a handful of dough across her nose and cheeks, and even Rebecca didn't escape lightly.

Lucas gave her a bubble bath while Brooke tried to wash the flour and dough off her clothes, humming Christmas songs to herself as she went. She received a phone call from Haley to let her know that they were going for dinner at some restaurant, so they wouldn't be home for a couple hours. After stressing that everything was more than o.k, Brooke redressed Rebecca in a pair of jeans and a cream poncho, instructing that she mustn't get dough or flour on these new clothes.

As the little girl sat happily in front of the television with a Dora the Explorer dvd playing, Brooke surveyed the damage in the kitchen. Lucas' arrival had only added to the chaos, and there was now flour strewn across the floor, and dough up the walls.

"We should clean up." Lucas mused, imagining how pissed Nathan would be if he came home and saw the mess.

"What to you use to remove all of this?" Brooke asked seriously. She'd never had to clean up after herself before, so clearing up after a child was even more unimaginable.

"Uh…fairy liquid and water?"

Within another half hour, the kitchen was almost spotless with the exception of the floor, which Brooke was contentiously mopping.

"Remember Sophomore year in high school?" Lucas asked "When I walked into my kitchen and you were cleaning the floor."

Brooke laughed a little as she remembered back to the time when she lived at Lucas' for a while. "Yeah and I wasn't doing it right."

"You were using a sponge" Lucas chuckled.

"Well back then I didn't know how to clean!"

"Yeah and it's looks like things haven't changed since then."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips, mock-offended. "I clean!"

"I have to hand it to you." Lucas chuckled. "You did a pretty good job."

----

Brooke handed Lucas a mug of coffee as they leant against the kitchen counter to survey their cleaning skills. The cookies had turned out surprisingly well, and the smell of cinnamon was making Brooke's mouth water.

"You never told me how long you were staying." Lucas said, sipping on his coffee.

"Please don't do this now…"

"When do you want me to do it Brooke?" Lucas asked, trying his best to keep his voice down so that Rebecca wouldn't hear. "When you're back in New York?"

"I don't know okay? I don't know how long I'm staying because I don't know what I'm doing!"

"How can you not know?"

"Because I was fired Lucas! Fired from my job and soon the whole country is gonna know."

"Why were you fired?"

She looked down at the floor, unable to meet his judging eyes. "It doesn't matter…"

"Well if you're not going to talk to me then…"

"Don't judge me damnit!" Brooke exploded.

"I can't help but judge you when you leave, and then don't get in touch for five years! Why did you even have to leave?"

She laughed out of desperation, setting her mug down on the counter. "I had nothing to stay for. You were off with Peyton, Haley and Nathan were together with jobs, even Rachel went to college. I was on my own."

"Don't make this about me and Peyton."

"I wasn't." Brooke replied simply. "You asked me why I left, and it was because I got a killer job in Manhattan and I would have been stupid to turn it down."

It was silent for a few minutes as they both sipped on the drinks, unable to find anything worth saying.

"Peyton and I never got together you know." Lucas said quietly.

"We're home!" Haley shouted, almost falling through the door with the million bags she had in her hands. "Something smells good."

"Cookies!" Rebecca shouted, greeting her parents by throwing herself at them.

"You made cookies baby?" Nathan asked, picking the little girl up as she nodded quickly.

"Lots."

----

"Watch with me?" Rebecca asked, holding up some sort of Christmas dvd. Her parents agreed, as did Lucas, but this time, it was Brooke's turn to make excuses.

"I've gotta get back."

"Pwease?"

"It's just a movie Brooke." Lucas said, feeling a little, if not totally guilty for bringing Peyton up in their earlier conversation, he should have known better than to throw that in her face.

She rolled her eyes in true Brooke Davis-fashion and settled down besides Lucas on the couch.

Haley looked up part way through the movie to see Nathan was almost asleep underneath her. Rebecca too, had fallen asleep, but Haley left her curled up in a chair with her blanket covering her body.

Shifting her gaze to Brooke and Lucas, she noticed they weren't watching the television, but the small flakes of snow fluttering past the window. She smirked as every now and again, Lucas would look at Brooke and smile, before looking back out of the window again.

As Brooke moved position slightly in order to get more comfortable, she accidentally knocked Lucas' hand onto her stomach. He left it there though, wondering if maybe she'd felt the same tingling underneath his touch.

They had a long way to go to get back to how they were all of those years ago, he knew that. But if he could just let his anger towards her go, Lucas knew they'd have one hell of a shot to make it work.

* * *

Please review guys, much love, Emily-Grace xxx


	4. Revelations

**A/N- **Well I thought I'd post since since it's December 1st, start of CHRISTMAS! Yay! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I didn't get quite so many that time...so please read and review this guys. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 4: Revelations

_December 6th_

"It's a God damn media circus out there Haley!" Nathan fumed, slamming the front door shut behind him. "I shouldn't have to fight to get into my own house."

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "It's not that bad. Besides, they're only doing their job."

"Well their job is interfering with my family!"

"Daddy!" Rebecca squealed, throwing herself at her father, a scantily clad Barbie in tow.

"Hey baby" He softened his tone, tickling the little girl when she patted him on the head. "What did you and Mommy do today?"

"Pictures."

"You were drawing?" Nathan asked, surprised as Rebecca usually stayed clear of the drawing materials she had been bought.

She shook her head. "No silly."

"Well what then?"

"The people." Rebecca pointed to the window. "I waved at them."

"They took her picture?" Nathan's tone was back to the harsh kind it had been just minutes earlier. "Haley!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" She asked "Not go out because some newspaper who has no idea who we are want our picture?"

"Yes!"

Rebecca jabbed her finger into Nathan's chest, a scowl on her face as Haley tried not to laugh. "They nice daddy. They said I was a pwetty girl."

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he kissed her cheek, moving the dark blonde hair from out of her eyes. "That's because you are a pretty girl baby."

----

Lucas scrolled down the page on his computer, ashamed that he was even google-ing Brooke Davis. He had found out some interesting facts though, like the story about her tripping backwards and falling into a fountain during some photo shoot for promo pictures. He didn't doubt that one-Brooke had never been good with balance.

There were however, stories he didn't like to believe, like the one about her drunk before a show, the one where she had fallen down a couple stairs at some launch party after having too much to drink. And he certainly didn't like the pregnancy rumours.

But Lucas was still reading the stories.

"I just thought you might want to know that Brooke's here." Karen told Lucas over his cell.

"So?"

"So don't you want to talk to her?"

"If we wanted to talk Mom, we'd be talking right now." Lucas replied, his heart beating a little faster as though Brooke might catch him researching her on the internet.

"You really think so?" She asked sceptically. If Karen knew Lucas, which obviously she did, he wouldn't be talking to Brooke, even if he wanted to.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Mom." he lied. Hearing that Brooke was in the café, definitely made him want to go talk to her, especially after she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder the previous night while watching Rebecca's dvd.

"Oh I think you do." Karen smiled. "See you soon Lucas."

----

Brooke was a little glad to see Haley and Nathan entering the café after fighting their way through the paparazzi. It always amazed Brooke that they'd wait in freezing conditions just to catch a glimpse of her sipping a hot chocolate or toying with a salad. She didn't like sitting on her own though, not when the rest of the world would no doubt be finding out about her being fired. Models got drunk all the time, Brooke had used that to try to reason with the people taking away her contract. Their response was that it was promoting a bad image, which was in fact the truth. But Brooke was in no mood to see their side of the story, not when she had no job.

"Hey Brooke." Haley sat down beside the brunette who offered her a smile, followed by a glance towards her still flat stomach.

"Hey Haley, Nathan."

"Whatever." he replied coldly. "I'm getting a coffee."

Haley gave Brooke a sympathetic smile, placing her hand on her knee. "He doesn't mean it he's just…"

"Pissed that you didn't call for five years." Nathan called from the counter, which was met by glares from both Haley and Karen.

Brooke was thankful that there were no other customers in the café, which had prevented them from hearing Nathan's response to his one-time friend's greeting.

"Look Nathan I'm sorry that I didn't call." Brooke began to explain herself. "I just…"

"Forgot how to use a phone?"

It was then that Brooke realised how alike Nathan and Lucas were, having the same feelings towards her, saying the same line.

"Why are you here Brooke?" He asked bitterly, setting the cup of coffee on the table before sitting down. "You got a book coming out or something?"

"Nathan!" Haley hissed, unable to bring herself to look at Brooke.

"No you know what Haley, don't defend her. I remember when you used to get excited that there might be a card from Brooke every birthday. And I remember the look on your face when you saw there wasn't one."

Brooke stared at the table, the tears once again pricking in her eyes as she let Nathan's words sink in. They'd all waited to hear from her, every single one of them. And she'd failed to call.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"That really doesn't help much now Brooke." He was unashamed of the harshness of his own tone, unaffected by Brooke's trembling lip.

"Well you're here now." Haley attempted to reason. "That's all that matters."

"No it's not." Nathan said quickly. "Don't you want to know why she's back, don't you want to know the reason she never called, never wrote, never sent a birthday card? Cos I do."

"I'm sorry" She repeated, wiping fiercely at the tears falling from her eyes as she stood up. "I gotta go."

Forgetting the paparazzi outside, Brooke ran to the door, her vision blurred as she crashed into someone just entering.

"Brooke?"

She knew that voice, and it just seemed to make everything worse.

"I'm sorry Lucas" She mumbled, stumbling around him as she fought her way to the door. Flashes from outside were making it even harder for her to see, but she felt herself being pulled back before she could fully leave.

"Don't."

She pushed him, again and again, her arms weakening each time until she finally collapsed into him, a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry." She repeated over and over until all of her words began to blend into one, eventually provoking some sort of reaction within Nathan, who was fiercely rubbing his forehead.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Lucas asked him, smoothing down Brooke's hair as Karen and Haley could only watch, grateful for Lucas' arrival.

"It doesn't matter." Nathan mumbled, still angry at Brooke for being able to crash back into their lives as though nothing had happened.

"Well it clearly does!"

"I asked her why she's here. I want the answers Luke! Just like you do. She doesn't call for five years and then suddenly, she's back, acting like nothing's changed between us. I'm sure she's missing valuable partying and modelling hours in this town."

"She lost her contract you idiot!" Lucas shouted, trying to calm Brooke down whose tears were soaking his shirt. Nathan was wrong, it _was _like nothing had changed. They were fighting, and Brooke was crying. It had happened too many times before and though he hated how powerless he was before her, Lucas couldn't stand to see her cry any more. He'd been the reason for that so many times before, and he knew there was more to this return that Brooke was letting on.

"I…I didn't know." Nathan stuttered, looking to Karen and Haley for help, who had their hands clasped over their mouths, each wanting to rush over and give Brooke a hug. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

----

"_Brooke Davis seeks solace in the arms of mystery man."_

"_Drinks with pals turns into drunken display from Davis."_

"_New lover for Brooke Davis?"_

They were just some of the headlines of the national newspapers along with glossy magazines that usually showed pictures of Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan partying. Lucas had read them all, to find that each had a different account of what actually happened, and included pictures of him holding Brooke as she cried.

She was dressed in sweats and a tank top with her hair pulled into a pony tail when Haley entered the hotel room, greeting her with a soft 'Hey.'

She apologised for Nathan's comments, reassuring her that he didn't mean what he had said. Brooke seemed to stare into space however, pulling at the stray strands of hair which had escaped the band.

"Did you ever get over it?" She asked, still staring at the space in front of her as Haley sat down on the bed, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"Over what?"

"Loosing your baby." Brooke replied. "Do you still think about it? Him?"

"Everyday."

Brooke dipped her head, nodding. "Did you keep the scan photos?"

"I kept everything." Haley replied. "The photos, the little basketball jersey, the basketball mobile that would have hung over the crib."

"Did you think of a name?"

"We chose Ethan James. Why do you ask?"

Brooke brought her shaky hand to her eyes to rub them, causing Haley to sit further forward.

"Brooke are you…"

"I had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I mean, I heard the rumours that you were pregnant but I just assumed that's all they were. Rumours."

"I was only a month gone. They couldn't tell the sex."

Haley threw her arms around the frail girl, her own tears threatening to fall.

"I wasn't with the baby's father, but I was so excited ya know? This little person to love and teach all about the world, and I never even got to meet it."

"Oh sweetie." Haley took her cold hand, pressing it in between her two warmer ones. "How long ago?"

"Last year." Brooke mumbled.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"It wasn't their business." She replied. "I never thought I'd want something so bad Haley."

She let herself fall onto what she could only describe as her best friend, closing her eyes against the warmth radiating from her body. And as Haley rocked her back and forth, so could only imagine what Brooke had been going through on her own.

----

"Remember this place?" Lucas asked as he sat down beside her on the picnic bench.

"How could I forget? It's where you did most of your brooding."

"I didn't brood!"

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you did." She smiled, her eyes sore and heavy from the earlier crying. Haley had told them all, with Brooke's permission of course, about the miscarriage. Hearing their 'sorry's' was even worse than she could have imagined, and having Lucas hold her yet again as she cried only made Brooke feel worse than she already did. Appalled at her shocking attempt at being a good friend to them all, she realised that apologising could no longer make a difference. It was done now, but they'd forgiven her, or at least, were trying to.

"I forgot how much I missed that smile." Lucas told her, resting a hand on her knee.

"I forgot how much I missed this place."

Lucas nodded, smiling. "I guess for a small town, it's kinda hard to forget."

"It'll be harder to forget after this visit."

Lucas' face fell as she pinned her shiny hair behind her ears. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah I should probably face the media, at least sell my half of the story." She meant it to be funny but Lucas showed no signs of laughing.

"Why do you do it Brooke?" he asked, his blue eyes narrowing as he threw back his head.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel these…things and then you just leave."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel anything Lucas, I just…"

"But you have okay! Don't you get it Brooke?"

"No" She shook her head softly. "I don't."

"Stay." He said, turning to face her. "At least until after Christmas."

"Lucas I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you have a job to go back to and…" he stopped talking as he realised what he'd just said. "I'm sorry I didn't think."

Brooke attempted to wave it away. "It doesn't matter."

"Please stay." Lucas repeated. "If not for me, then stay for Rebecca, and Kathryn-you haven't even met her yet. She'll love you."

"The hotel's going to get sick of me." She giggled, shivering a little.

It was when she felt Lucas' warm breath against her neck as he placed his jacket around her shoulders that she shut her eyes, wondering if she left, she would ever return.

"You can stay with me." He answered. "It'll save you money and I'll have the company. Please Brooke."

She knew it would only further increase the media coverage, fuelling more stories that were either untrue or blown out of context. But somehow, it just made her want to stay even more. Craning her neck to see him, Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Please review xxx


	5. Decorating

**A/N- **Thank you very much for the reviews. On with chapter 5...

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 5: Decorating

"Staying with Lucas?" Haley asked in apparent disbelief. "Won't that be kinda…weird?"

"No." Brooke replied with hidden uncertainty, but after Haley gave her a knowing look, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, maybe a little, but you're forgetting that I lived with him during sophomore year."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out."

Brooke raised her eyebrows in mock offence but couldn't help but laugh with Haley.

"A declaration of love right before you leave for California. Not awkward at all."

"Well then I'm used to it." Brooke replied. "Besides, we're decorating the tree later today."

On cue, Lucas entered the café, brushing the few snowflakes from off his jacket. It kept snowing, but unfortunately, it was never enough to cover the ground fully, and before any more could lay, the previous flakes just melted away.

Lucas hated this weather. Brooke loved it.

"Decorating Lucas' tree huh?" Haley asked with a smirk. "He never let us help him."

"So I got special privilege then?" Brooke raised an eyebrow smiling at Lucas who simply shrugged.

"I thought it was fitting that my tree was decorated by a celebrity."

----

The paparazzi went into overdrive as Brooke and Lucas left the café together, flashes of cameras and shouts from journalists wanting to know the story. Of course, not knowing any details other than the fact that Lucas was an old 'friend' there were many stories circulating about the two of them (inaccurate of course) in newspapers and magazines.

"No put it more to the left." Lucas directed as Brooke stood on her tip toes, trying to place a single red bauble. She thought it would look just fine in the centre of the tree. Lucas thought otherwise.

"Does it really matter?" She asked, spinning round to see him.

"Yes, it has to look right."

"You know if we hadn't already had…you know, I'd say you were gay."

"Really?" Lucas smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So just because I like my tree to look nice, it means I'm gay?"

"Well that shirt doesn't help." Brooke giggled, giving up hope with the red bauble and placing it in the middle of the tree, just like she wanted.

"What's wrong with the shirt?"

"I don't know it's just a little…tight."

"Okay so tight shirts don't get the 'Brooke Davis' sign of approval." Lucas laughed a little, inching closer so that he could place the bauble himself.

"I liked it there!"

"Well I like it here, and it's my tree, so I guess I win huh?"

"Maybe we should have agreed terms and conditions before I decided to stay."

"Well we can agree them now." Lucas decided, remaining in his position only inches away from Brooke. "You stay on the conditions that you don't place baubles randomly on my tree, you stop trying to make French toast in my oven, you stop leaving girly items around the house…"

"Girly items like what?"

"Like that tiny underwear that's in the bathroom, and those…" Lucas cleared his throat, turning a brighter shade of red. "Garter things with the stockings."

"And when did you encounter these…items?" Brooke asked with a knowing smirk. Making Lucas feel uncomfortable was what she did best, whether it was intentional or not.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbled "Yesterday." before taking the bauble from its position on the tree, and moving to where Brooke had earlier suggested.

"Thanks." She reached up on instinct to kiss his cheek, closing her eyes as she did so. And when she did open them, pulling away, she saw that Lucas still had his closed, a small smile on his face before a look of embarrassment took over, which Brooke attempted to hide behind a smile of her own.

"It's Christmas right?" She shrugged.

"Right."

----

It was well into the evening before Brooke and Lucas had finished decorating the house with various lights and frosted window dressings. Overall, the place looked pretty homely, especially when he allowed Brooke to flick the switch, lighting up the whole of the living room, a red stocking hung above the fireplace.

"Wow." She breathed, taking all of it in. This is what she'd missed out on for the past five years. Christmas had never really been a big deal to Brooke: last year it had been spent in Tokyo on a shoot, the year before it had been Paris, which had looked spectacular, but being in a big city alone on Christmas Eve was hardly Brooke's idea of fun. So she hadn't bothered with a tree or lights, or even presents. Besides, she had nobody to buy for.

"I told you it would look good when we'd finished."

"It's like the houses you see on the movies."

"Well I try to make it nice now you know, for Kathryn and Rebecca."

"I should meet her." Brooke said. "Kathryn I mean."

"She's a good kid."

"I bet." Brooke giggled. "I think even I'd have been a good kid if I'd had Karen for a Mom."

Lucas looked doubtful, and when Brooke smacked him playfully across the chest, he couldn't help but smile, and wish that she didn't have to go back to New York after Christmas.

"She likes make up though." Lucas chuckled. "My Mom's not too keen on that."

"Perhaps she picked up some of my habits before she was born. I can be quite influential you know."

"Believe me." Lucas replied. "I know."

"I bet Keith wasn't expecting me to wake up at your house that time."

"I bet he wasn't expecting me to have a tattoo!"

"You still got it?" Brooke asked, a little curious to know what else he remembered from their time together.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Lucas smiled and asked Brooke the same.

"I actually kinda like it." He told her. "Even though Haley and I both swore we'd never get tattoos."

"Well you both broke that one." Brooke replied with a smile.

Lucas watched as her hands travelled to the button of her jeans, slowly releasing it from it's hole as she folded back the material. "Still got it."

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she looked up at him, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip ever so slightly.

"So you know what happened last time we did this?" Brooke asked, breathing in Lucas' cologne as he let his hand trace the pattern of the ink, her on breath catching as she felt those shivers right down her arms and back.

"Remind me."

"Hey Lucas, just came to…oh, I'm really…sorry." Karen gulped as she turned her daughter away from Brooke and Lucas who jumped apart.

"Mom." He looked guiltily towards Brooke before putting his shirt back on, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Katie."

"What are you doing?" The little girl asked, much to Karen's horror.

"I was just showing Brooke my tattoo."

Kathryn turned to the woman in question, who gave a small wave and offered Karen an apologetic smile.

"So what was she doing?"

"She was showing me hers." Lucas replied quickly. "So do you like the lights?"

"You usually let me turn them on."

Brooke's heart sunk as she realised that Lucas had a life before she came back. He had traditions, family traditions that she was no longer part of. They all did: Nathan and Haley and Rebecca, Rachel and her boyfriend (who changed one month to the next, but she always had one around Christmas time) and all she had to show for her past five Christmases were photos in glossy magazines. She couldn't just expect to part of them any more.

"Well I saved you the best job." Lucas said in an attempt to make Brooke feel less uneasy. "I have some gifts for you to put under the tree."

"My gifts?" She asked, showing more enthusiasm.

"Of course not!" Lucas replied with a shake of his head and a smile. "Santa brings your gifts if you're good."

"I've been good."

"So it wasn't you that used Mom's lipstick the other day?"

The little girl looked guiltily up at Karen who couldn't help but smile too.

----

"Hey Katie." Brooke said softly, gesturing for the little girl to come over.

"Only Mom and Lucas and my friends call me Katie."

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologised. "But your brother forgot to introduce me."

Kathryn shrugged and Brooke bit her bottom lip again, but this time with a completely different intention to that had had before.

"I'm Brooke. I used to live in Tree Hill."

"Oh."

"Don't be rude Kathryn." Lucas said, hoping to get his little sister to act more friendly.

"But she stole my job!"

"No, it was me." Lucas replied. "I told Brooke to switch on the lights."

"I'm sorry." The brunette tried to reply. "I didn't know it was your job Kathryn, I'll turn them off and then you can turn them back on again."

"It's not the same." She mumbled, making her way to the kitchen where she knew there would be the bowl of sweets that Lucas always kept, but never seemed to eat.

"I'm sorry." Karen said to the two of them. "About interrupting, and for Kathryn."

"Don't be." Brooke shrugged it off. "It's my fault for turning the lights on."

"Well I should have told you." Lucas added, realising that the whole thing was actually his fault.

----

"Well your sister hates me." Brooke tried to laugh after Karen and Kathryn had left.

"She doesn't, I should have turned the lights off before they got here. Besides, she'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

Brooke took it upon herself to clear away the mugs they had all drunk instant hot chocolate out of. Lucas had made sure to buy some when he went to the grocery store, just in case Brooke found herself craving the drink. Making his way into the hallway behind Brooke, he stopped before they went through the doorway.

"What's up?" She questioned, puzzled as to why Lucas had suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Look." he pointed to the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Brooke smiled, and rolled her eyes at his attempts to not talk about what had happened between the two of them before they had been interrupted.

"You did that in purpose."

Lucas shrugged, a small smirk crossing his lips. "You can't blame me for wanting to kiss a celebrity, especially a model. Besides, it's Christmas right?"

"Right."

She met his lips with hers, their eyes shutting at almost the same time. She wondered whether the feeling in her stomach was because her dream of kissing somebody underneath the mistletoe had been fulfilled. Maybe it was because she'd drunk too much hot chocolate over the past few days and it was finally catching up with her. Or maybe it was because she was kissing Lucas, and had wanted to on every Christmas since she'd left Tree Hill.

Either way, when they drew breath, and Lucas opened his eyes, only to see Brooke with hers still shut, her lips still slightly parted, he couldn't help but kiss them again, and again, and again, until he decided that this was more than Christmas.

* * *

Please review guys xxx


	6. For Better For Worse

**A/N- **Once again, a huge thank you for the reviews, and here you go...

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse

_December 20th_

Brooke had managed to hang the mistletoe above Lucas' bed after many failed attempts. The first time, she'd overstretched, and tumbled onto the bed, landing on the mistletoe that, after that, looked a little worse for wear. The second attempt had ended in Brooke falling after her legs had given way. And the many other unsuccessful tries were…well, they were unsuccessful.

But now she'd finally achieved her goal: a sprig of mistletoe hanging delicately from the ceiling of Lucas' bedroom, right above the bed. She wasn't quite sure why it was that he would only kiss her underneath the greenery (perhaps he'd developed some kind of festive obsessive compulsive disorder while she had been away) but she wasn't about to argue. A kiss with Lucas was a kiss with Lucas all the same.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, a puzzled expression across his face. He hadn't ever come home to find a girl hanging mistletoe above his bed before, but then again, Brooke Davis didn't do things the way anyone else did.

"You like?" She asked, turning to face Lucas, who had now realised the practicalities of the situation.

"Yes." He mumbled against her lips. "Great idea."

----

"Something's going on between Brooke and Lucas." Haley told Karen as she sat Rebecca down on a seat by the window so that she could watch the snowflakes fall. "They're acting like something's up."

Karen smirked and turned away from Haley, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know something don't you?"

"I…"

"They're back together aren't they? I _knew _it wouldn't take long."

"They're not back together." Karen replied. "As far as I know."

"But something's happened." Haley's eyes widened at the apparent gossip about her best friend.

"The other day, when I took Katie to see Lucas' lights, I caught them checking out each other's tattoos."

Haley frowned as Karen's expression turned into one of excitement. "Well I never thought I'd say this, but what are they? In high school?"

"You remember where Brooke's tattoo is?"

Haley's brown eyes then widened again, a grin forming on her own face.

"Where Brooke's tattoo Mommy?" Rebecca asked, pressing her nose up against the window, noticing the pretty patterns it formed.

"Um, on her…hip baby."

"Oh."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief at not having to explain to her daughter why Brooke had a tattoo there. God only knows why, perhaps she had been drunk when she went to the parlour. Brooke had only been back a couple weeks and Rebecca now knew how to say 'God damnit' and 'crap.' She could only hope that her daughter's next new verb wouldn't be 'sex.'

----

"I've gotta hand it to myself" Brooke giggled against Lucas' bare chest, "I did pretty good with that mistletoe."

"Don't sell yourself short." He replied, kissing her parted lips as he let an arm fall comfortably across her stomach. "You did better than pretty good, pretty girl."

"Okay, I did fabulouso with the mistletoe."

"That's more like it." Lucas chuckled, closing his eyes against the feel of Brooke's bare skin against his own. He'd waited five years for this moment, (not just the sex) and he knew that within a few weeks, it would be ripped away from him when she had to return to New York.

"You're brooding again."

"I'm not sure I missed you saying that." Lucas told her, his blue eyes still closed. Truth was, of course he'd missed her saying that. He'd have given anything just to have a fight with her if it meant seeing her again.

Brooke jabbed her finger into his chest, causing him to look down at her with a frown. "You missed me saying that and you know it."

Lucas smiled, settling back into his position with his head sunken deep into the pillow, one arm holding Brooke against him, the other draped across her tight stomach. If he had to pin point any changes with Brooke, it would have been her appearance. Everything was the same, but on a smaller scale. Her waist was definitely smaller, her boobs were a little smaller (Lucas guessed it was down to loosing weight) and even her feet seemed smaller.

"Do we have to get up?" She asked, closing her own eyes to listen to the sound of Lucas' rhythmic heartbeat in his chest. If there was one thing she hadn't forgiven him for, it was the lying about his HCM. She was glad he no longer played basketball-even though she hadn't seen him in five years (prior to now, obviously) she had been _almost _sure that he didn't have a career in basketball. After all, if he had, Brooke was pretty sure she'd have known about it.

"Nope." He replied sleepily, content to drift off in the middle of the afternoon if it meant waking up in the same position.

"Ever?"

"Well we might need bathroom breaks."

"Ew Lucas!"

"Well we would!" He replied with somewhat of a chuckle. "Besides, we'd need food breaks too."

"Why?"

"Because if we kept having sex like that, I'm almost sure I'd run out of energy if I didn't refuel."

"We could see how long we could last?" Brooke offered, suddenly more awake, and definitely a lot more horny.

"Game on Brooke Davis."

----

The snow had stopped falling, much to Rebecca's dismay and Lucas' delight. Unfortunately, they _had_ run out of energy, and although Lucas hated to Leave the warmth and comfort of his bed, they'd decided that Karen's café was the place to go, with Brooke in need of a hot chocolate and Lucas in need of spicy tomato pasta (cartoon character shapes and all.)

"No photographers." Lucas whispered to Brooke, who was still receiving second looks from passers by, unsure as to whether they had actually just seen Brooke Davis walk past them.

"Lucky us."

Their hands were barely touching as they trudged through the streets, the snow forming a white carpet underneath them as Brooke tried her best not to ruin the new suede boots she'd bought in Barney's only last month. Still, she fought hard to keep a cheesy smile off her face, even more so, when Lucas placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside the café.

"Hey guys." Karen smiled, unable to stop herself winking at her son, who felt himself flush with embarrassment. Being with Brooke still made him feel like the shy schoolboy he had been when they first met, and although she had insisted that's what she loved about him, Lucas still hated it. But the fact that he was now (or had been until she left) dominant in the bedroom was somewhat of a consolation to him.

"Hey Karen." Brooke responded with a big smile, and a wave that even made _her _wonder what she was doing. "Two hot chocolates and some of that spicy pasta please."

Karen couldn't help but smile between the two of them, knowing full well what had obviously just taken place. There was no way that Lucas would have been looking at Brooke like that before now, and even the brunette looked flushed.

"So what have you two been up to?"

They looked, each willing the other to make up some sort of a story.

"Decorating." Brooke finally replied. Well it was true, they _had_ been decorating. Mistletoe constituted as festive decoration, and they had just got waylaid. Literally.

"Oh." Karen's eyes widened as she smirked at her son, enjoying the effect her parental power still had over him. "What else did you have to put up?"

"Um…I found some mistletoe so we thought we'd put it up." Lucas replied, scratching the back of his head. _What was with all the questions?_

"I bet you can't walk very far without being under some then." Karen bit her lip lightly in order to stop herself laughing.

_Well that was the plan._

----

They took a walk after refuelling, Lucas leading Brooke down to the river where the town lights reflected in the water, creating the illusion of some sort of under-water Christmas wonderland.

"I missed this." Brooke admitted as they licked ice cream off their respective cones, both freezing, but somehow it didn't matter.

"Eating ice cream?"

"No!" She rolled her eyes as she breathed it all in. "Tree Hill, Christmas, you."

He looked at her, unable to resist the urge he had to kiss her there and then, stripping her of her clothes in order to have passionate sex up against the wall.

But there was a flash, a camera flash and Lucas was suddenly all too aware of the differences between them.

"Keep walking." Brooke mumbled softly, silently cursing the photographer who has managed to track them down. She hadn't read a paper lately, but she had overheard Haley telling Karen that there were reports about the end of her contract with Chanel, and the possible beginning of a courtship with Lucas, who had been named (correctly for once) as her ex boyfriend from five years ago.

Brooke only stopped when she saw the skating rink, lit by thousands of tiny fairy lights which looked to be twinkling as the breeze blew them lightly.

"We never did that together." Brooke said, looking up at Lucas to guess whether he had the same idea she did.

"Probably because I pretty much kick ass on a skating rink and didn't want to embarrass you."

"Like the way you 'kick ass' at pool?" Brooke mocked, giggling as Lucas pretended to be offended.

"You think you can beat me at skating?"

Brooke nodded and looked back at Lucas. "Game on."

----

Not believing that Lucas would actually be any good at skating, Brooke had stepped onto the rink first, taking wobbly steps before finally grabbing onto the rail in order to steady herself as Lucas simply laughed.

"It's not going to be much of a game if you skate like that you know." he chuckled, gliding towards Brooke's tiny frame that was clinging to the rail for fear of falling.

"Okay so I didn't _actually_ think you could skate that well."

"Really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Watch and learn."

Brooke rolled her eyes, but did watch as Lucas completed a lap of the rink in good timing, ending with a full turn beside her.

"Show off."

Somewhere between falling over for the sixth time, and almost being knocked out by some speeding lunatic, Brooke decided that skating wasn't a good idea. She was all too aware of the increasing number of paparazzi as she struggled to stay upright, grabbing onto a chuckling Lucas every time they neared a corner.

"Here." He held out his hand for Brooke to take, and with his other hand, he guided her hips to move in a rhythm, enabling her to gather some balance. It was when his hand slipped underneath her jacket that Brooke felt her legs go weaker, causing her to trip and fall, bringing Lucas down with her.

"Thanks for that pretty girl." he laughed, brushing the ice off himself before rising again, lifting Brooke up too.

"They're all watching." She hissed, directing her eyes towards the photographers who were having a field day.

"So?" Lucas replied, leaning in towards her. "Lets give them something to watch."

Holding on to Lucas' back as he kissed her, she was able to stay upright, maintaining her dignity as she let herself fall against him, her balance all of a sudden not a problem as she ignored the hundred flashes going off around them.

----

"I think you're addicted." Lucas laughed as he handed Brooke a steaming mug of hot chocolate, her third for the day, her twelfth for the week.

"Never."

They settled into the couch, which of course had mistletoe hung above it, as has the shower (though the plant was now very limp from the steam) and the bath and the oven.

"I guess we'll be hitting the headlines tomorrow." Lucas mused, happy to have Brooke sprawled over him as though there were no other places for her to sit.

"You'll get…"

They were interrupted by the ringing of Brooke's cell which startled her so much that she spilled a little of the drink on Lucas.

"It was my agent." Brooke said softly after she snapped her cell shut, chewing on her lip so vigorously that Lucas had to brush it with his thumb just to prevent it bleeding. "Turns out this little visit boosted my popularity with different companies."

She tried to smile but it came out as a nervous/pained expression. "She has a shoot for me in New York."

"That's great!" Lucas replied, hiding his disappointment behind a fake smile. He knew Brooke would be returning to New York after Christmas, he just didn't expect anyone to call so soon.

"My flight leaves tomorrow."

He couldn't hide the disappointment any longer, not then. "It's a great opportunity for you." Lucas managed to choke, his shaky hand bringing the mug to his mouth as he took a sip from the hot liquid.

"I don't want to leave." She admitted, forcing Lucas to look at her. "Not now, not after…us."

Lucas kissed her softly, mumbling against her lips. "You need to go."

The tears threatened to fall as Brooke realised she probably wouldn't make it back in time for Christmas day. "I'm sorry Lucas."

"Why?" He asked, kissing her again. "Go. I'll be here when you get back."

It was an opportunity for her, and whether it was for better or for worse, was yet to be decided. But Brooke didn't doubt Lucas' words. He'd be here when she got back.

And she'd be back.

* * *

Please review, only one more chapter to go : ) 


	7. Merry Christmas

**A/N- **So here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER! dun dun dun...lol. A big thank your for your reviews, so read and enjoy xxx

**

* * *

**

**A Brucas Christmas Special**

Chapter 7: Merry Christmas

_December 10th (three years later) _

"Why are there pink baubles near my tree?" Lucas asked, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck as two excited little girls ran up to him, both giggling and thrusting sparkly pink baubles at their father.

"What did you do to my tree girlies?"

"It pretty." They replied in unison, followed close behind by Brooke, who had pieces of silver tinsel strung across her hair.

"Did Mommy let you go shopping?" Lucas asked, bending down to the girls' level in order to talk to them. "Again?"

Three years after Brooke had returned to New York for her photo shoot, she was now living comfortably between there and Tree Hill, with her own clothing line. She and Lucas made sure to spend their holidays in Tree Hill, where their twin daughters could enjoy the snow and Brooke and Lucas knew they could play safely.

Riley and Chloe were now almost two years old, with Brooke's features and personality. Lucas always joked that he couldn't possibly be the father of the girls, not with their Barbie and cheerleading obsession. Brooke being Brooke, she had allowed the girls to watch 'Bring it On' when they were old enough to understand what cheerleading was, and after showing them photos of herself and Lucas back in High School after a game, Riley and Chloe wanted nothing more than to follow in their Mommy's footsteps. But wearing a pink uniform of course.

"I told you your Daddy would love the decorations." Brooke smiled, hoisting Chloe into the air as Lucas picked up Riley.

"Brooke, you're not supposed to lift heavy things." He reminded her, ducking as Riley lost control of the bauble she was holding, almost hitting him in the nose.

"You hear that baby, your Daddy's calling you heavy! And besides Lucas, I'm pregnant, not sick."

"But still…"

"The shopping bags I carry are heavier than her."

"Well then you'll just have to stop buying stuff." He replied with a smirk, knowing full well he could never get Brooke to quit her shopping habit, especially when she insisted on buying the girls just as many clothes as she had. And now that she was pregnant, (with another daughter, much to Nathan's amusement who was now the proud father of two sons,) Brooke had made sure that this baby wasn't deprived of clothes or toys either.

"Daddy help." Chloe instructed pointing to the bare tree which Brooke had fought hard to keep without decorations until Lucas returned home (from the grocery store to buy her liquorice no less.)

"Do we really have to put pink decorations on the tree?" He asked, setting the little girl down after brushing the long brunette hair away from her eyes. "How about red, that's a pretty colour too."

The girls screwed up their noses, both showing disgust without needing to say a word. It was yet another characteristic they had picked up from Brooke, who had also taught her daughters to roll their eyes (although Lucas had tried to get them to stop) and raise an eyebrow (which had taken longer to learn than she had anticipated.)

"Red yucky." Riley replied, waving her pink bauble at Lucas while Brooke simply laughed.

"You've turned them against me and they're not even two!" He hissed at Brooke, who shrugged innocently, handing the girls another bauble each after they placed the previous ones haphazardly on the tree.

"Wait til this one comes along." She giggled, kissing him. "You won't stand a chance."

"Is that a threat?" He asked in mock-worry.

"Nope." Brooke replied, shaking her head. "It's a promise."

Within a few minutes, Riley and Chloe had managed to clutter the bottom of the tree with pink decorations, only to leave the rest bare as they were unable to reach.

"Baby help." Riley said, pointing to Brooke's protruding stomach.

"She can't Ri." Brooke laughed, picking up her giggling daughter. "Maybe next year."

"Hey girls, how about we name the baby Elizabeth?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at Brooke. If she (and their daughters) could do it to him, he had made sure to master the art of the 'Davis eyebrow raise' much to her annoyance.

"Lucas don't you dare."

"It's a pretty name!"

"And so is Ariana."

"I don't like." Chloe chimed in, making Lucas smile.

"You like the name Elizabeth baby?"

Unfortunately for Lucas, Chloe shook her head sadly. "Barbie!"

"I'm not naming this baby Barbie." He replied. "Sorry Chlo."

"Ken!" Riley squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah Lucas, how about we name your next daughter Ken?" Brooke smirked, tickling the little girl, who was now so excited at the prospect of her little sister being named Ken, that she was unable to keep still.

"You named these two!"

"But that's because I would have wound up with twin daughters named Elizabeth Hope and Imogen Rose! Where do you come up with these names?" Brooke replied, totally forgetting the fact that they were supposed to be decorating the tree. Arguing about baby names was her favourite thing to do right now though, (besides take her girly girls shopping, as she put it) and she had to admit, the name Elizabeth was growing on her. It wasn't that she hated the name, she just wanted her daughter to be named something a little more…trendy.

"We name baby Dora?" Chloe offered, fighting to talk in between her parents constant banter.

"Think of something else baby." Lucas replied gently. "Maybe something that you haven't seen on t.v."

He couldn't help put laugh as Chloe place her finger on her lips, obviously trying hard to think of a name she hadn't seen on one of her favourite shows.

----

"You're having a baby in less than two weeks, and you still haven't thought of a name?" Haley asked, laughing as she sipped on a hot chocolate in Karen's café, her own children, (besides her youngest, Cody, who was fast asleep in his stroller) with Nathan, who was also putting up Christmas lights at home.

"Well Lucas likes names that I don't."

"And vice versa?" Haley shook her head smiling, imagining the conversations that went on in Brooke and Lucas' house. She was thankful to have her best girlfriend back again after all of those years apart, and Brooke liked nothing more than to offer bad parenting advice to Haley, who was clearly more disciplined than Brooke in that department.

"I just don't want to name my daughter Elizabeth!"

"Why not? It's a nice name."

"Ariana is better."

"Lucas hates it right?" Haley guessed, and she's guessed correctly by the look on Brooke's face.

"The girls haven't been much help either. They just want to name her Barbie or Dora, or Ken apparently." Brooke sighed into her own hot chocolate. "Maybe I can hypnotise Lucas and trick him into naming her Ariana."

"I don't think that'd work." Haley laughed. "What do you think Karen?"

"I think I'm worried that my grand daughter isn't going to have a name." She replied with a smile. "Did you read the name book I gave you?"

"Yes." Brooke replied, "But all the good names are already taken."

"By who?"

"Me, for Riley and Chloe."

"I told you not to give them two middle names." Haley laughed, rolling her eyes. Only Brooke would name her daughters Riley Alexa Madeleine, and Chloe Olivia Jasmine Scott. Her excuse was that other celebrities named their children obscure things like Peaches and Phinnaeus, so she'd gone one better and given her daughters lots of pretty names.

"That's easy for you to say, Nathan will agree on whatever you want to name your children." Brooke replied, staring at the pool of liquid on hope that it just might give her inspiration. Although a hot brown drink wasn't exactly what most people found inspiring…

"Chocolat!" Brooke exclaimed. "It's French, it's cute and it fits perfectly with Ariana!"

"Ariana Chocolat Scott." Haley mused. "Nice."

"I sense sarcasm."

"That's because I was being sarcastic."

----

"Hales was no help with the whole name situation." Brooke pouted into Lucas' chest when she returned home. The girls were occupied with eating some Christmas candy (even though Karen had given Lucas strict instructions never to give his daughters candy until they had at least turned two,) while watching Dora the Explorer, so Brooke was able to snuggle into Lucas, long enough to get comfortable.

Being this pregnant was really taking her toll on her, and Lucas was glad they only had to wait two more weeks until they were parents again. Even though he found Brooke's complaining about the fact that she was fat cute at times, he was beginning to see Nathan's point about women being even more obsessed with their image during pregnancy.

"But babe, you told me that you would never consider Haley's suggestions anyway." he laughed, kissing Brooke's forehead as she pouted once again.

"That's because one of her sons is named Marcus Patrick, and the other one is named Cody Nathaniel!"

"I think it's cute naming him after Nate."

"Well then problem solved, we'll name her Brooke."

"That's not what I meant." Lucas replied chuckling. "Besides, we'll decide on a name soon, promise."

"One that I love?"

"One that you love." He smiled, kissing her once again.

"I can't believe this is our life now." Brooke mused.

"Babe, you say that every year."

"But what if I hadn't have come back? What if you hadn't taken me back?"

"Then we'd have been lonely and bitter forever." He laughed, kissing the frown that had appeared on her forehead.

"Do you think it's fate?" She asked. "Us being together. I mean, we never got married or engaged or anything." And it was true. They hadn't gotten engaged because Brooke had fallen pregnant with Riley and Chloe before Lucas had had chance to look for rings. He'd wanted to, and he'd had every intention of proposing after their daughters were born. But it just hadn't happened.

"Do you want to get married?"

Brooke shook her head smiling. "That's not what I meant." She'd never felt the need to have the big white wedding everyone gushed about. A piece of paper didn't prove her love for Lucas, and a ring on her finger didn't prove his love for her.

"You're different when you're pregnant." Lucas observed.

"Well done broody! I'm one hell of a lot fatter that's for sure."

"I'm not getting into the whole 'you're not fat, you're pregnant' discussion again." He laughed.

"You mean I'm more philosophical?"

"I was going for clingy." Lucas smirked, "But good choice of words babe."

"See? I knew our girls got more from me than their looks."

----

_December 25th, Christmas Morning_

"Hula Barbie!" Chloe shrieked with excitement, waving the boxed doll in the air as Brooke and Lucas watched.

"Well that's exactly what you needed Chlo." Lucas smiled, rolling his eyes at Brooke who had obviously done a lot more Christmas shopping when he hadn't been there to curb her spending. "Another Barbie."

"Me too!" Riley shouted, holding up the doll that she had just unwrapped, and much to Lucas' disappointment, it was yet again, another Barbie. He sometimes wondered whether it was he and Brooke alone that kept the company in business. Nobody could have had as many Barbies as Riley and Chloe, surely…

"I'll hold her." Lucas offered, taking his youngest daughter from Brooke as she joined in the wrapping paper fight with the girls.

Amelia Elizabeth Ariana Scott was now ten days old after arriving almost a week early, and she was nothing short of perfect. Unlike Riley and Chloe when they were newborns, Amelia had had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking entirely like Lucas. But within a few hours of being in the outside world, her eyes were no longer blue, but the exact same brown as Brooke's.

"All babies are born with blue eyes." The nurse had told her after being confronted by a panicking Brooke. "They then turn brown, or green or stay blue. In Amelia's case, they've turned brown."

"So there's nothing wrong with her?" Brooke had asked, calming a little as she looked down at her new daughter, still sporting blonde hair.

"Nothing at all. She looks just like her Daddy." She'd replied. "But with your eyes."

Lucas took pride in the fact that he now had a child that looked like him. He hadn't ever imagined having three little girls and no boys, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"We'll be converting you to Barbies soon." Brooke cooed to Amelia, who was disinterested with the whole thing. She was content instead, to wrap her fingers around the dress she was wearing (pink of course) tugging at it as she kicked her legs.

"Not if I can help it." Lucas smiled. "You're a Daddy's girl and you're going to play basketball right?"

"Pink pompoms!" Riley interrupted, causing Brooke to shrug innocently at Lucas, who looked less than thrilled at the skimpy outfits folded with the pompoms.

"Wow! Santa brought you cheerleading uniforms huh?" Brooke chuckled, kissing her girls as they thrust the things at Lucas, who was glad of his own present to his youngest daughter: a basketball.

They spent most of the morning opening presents, Lucas silently telling himself to make sure Brooke didn't spend as much next year. Dressed in matching red skirts, cream roll necks and cream fur wraps teamed with boots and tights, Riley and Chloe stood by the door, ready for Brooke and Lucas to take them to Karen's for Christmas Dinner.

"Karen's going to kill me." Brooke giggled, handing Amelia to Lucas before kissing him briefly. Three children later, they didn't get as many chances to steal kisses any more, especially after Riley had asked what 'horny' was.

"Why?"

"We got Kathryn make up for Christmas."

"Brooke…" Lucas looked at her with one of his 'responsible parent' looks that she hated. "Cheerleading uniforms is as far as our girls go. There's no make up until their thirteen."

"Well there's no telling what Santa might have left them at your Mom's." She giggled, met by a sigh and a roll of Lucas' eyes.

"They're going to be you in high school aren't they?"

"Damn right."

The snow had covered the ground outside, and was still falling pretty heavily as Lucas wrapped a blanket around Amelia, tucking it into the sides of her baby carrier.

"What've you got there?" He asked Brooke, narrowing his eyes at her hands behind her back.

"Mistletoe." She replied, holding it above the two of them as Lucas leaned in towards her, capturing her lips slowly, taking his time to bite down lightly on the bottom, letting his tongue caress it afterwards.

"Mommy!"

They broke away laughing, and as Lucas rested his forehead against Brooke's, he whispered breathlessly, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N- **Not much to say really, other than this has totally put me in the Christmas spirit, and it is my gift to you all :) There...aren't I good to you:P Perhaps you could give me a gift in return, and review like crazy?

Merry Christmas guys, love Emily-Grace xxx


End file.
